Bittersweet Melancholy
by Going places
Summary: Their relationship was a melancholic beauty that shattered. But now in the depths of a snowstorm can they pick up all the pieces, or will they freeze up with the cold ?
1. Chapter 1

He looks at her, all curled up in the guest bedroom wearing his old faded plaid shirt and curly hair a tousled mess on the pillows. He can't help but smile at the sight. Even after being broken up eight months, he still couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again every time he sees her, ad everytime he goes out on a date or just hangs out with another girl he can't help but compare then to Caitlyn.

He smirks a little at how she had ended up in the guest bedroom of his New York penthouse apartment.  
~FLASHBACK~  
It was one of the worst snow storms New York had seen in the last 20 years, and her flight had been cancelled. He had been in Starbucks when he saw her and when he had almost spilt hot coffee all over her. They had gotten to talking and she had told him how her flight had been cancelled and how she had nowhere to stay. Without much consideration he had offered for her to stay with him an she had agreed almost instantly.

He remembered how she looked in the dimly lit hallway, with snow in her hair ( the white a stark contrast to her caramel colored locks), a thick grey scarf wrapped around her slender neck, her small hands stuffed into the pockets of her soft navy jacket in an effort to keep them warm, and dark skinny jeans paired with brown boots, and the way she smelled like coffee and the rain and expensive woods. The outfit was simple yet looked amazing on her small frame.

When he had managed to unlock the door, they walked across the thresh-hold, him carrying her suitcase. Once inside the living room he set her suitcase down. Then an awkward silence settled. She shrugged her coat off and set it down on the couch and suddenly blushed remembering that she wearing one of his old plaid shirts, hanging slightly askew off her shoulder, so that he could see he very prominent collar bone and the spot where he knew she was very ticklish, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. " I um ..." she blushes and whispers " it's uh it's comfy" He laughs slightly and smiles shyly "Yeah it's nothing big, I've actually always wondered where that shirt had gone to." Well what else is a guy to say, when he sees his ex-girlfriend of eight months wearing HIS shirt. "Well now you know." She giggles slightly.  
Awkward silence again.

"Yeah, well um, you know where te guest room is, right ?" He asks " Huh, oh yeah." She replies back a little distracted. She starts off towards the guest bedroom but not before turning around and telling him " thank you for everything." " Don't work about it." Running his hand through his hair and shaking his head slightly while smiling he starts of down the hall towards his bedroom.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Hearing her start to toss and turn he retreats from her room, closing the door quietly. Making his way to the living room to the black grand piano, he remembered sitting at it with her, writing song which eventually ended up in them kissing.  
He sat at the stool, lifted the lid that covered the ivory keys, placing his hands on the keys, melody and lyrics entering his mind instantly.  
He had work to do.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hey so is it good ? Its my first time writing a naitlyn fic and Im very nervous so please review and tell me what you thought.  
I dont care if its good or bad reviews just pleae review.  
Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews they made me smile like an idiot (and it made all the people in starbucks stop and stare, but whatever). I would like to just say that I am writing for my own pleasure and I don't care if people review or not but it's nice if you do review because then I can tell if I need to get better or improvements. Enjoy the chapter !

The clock reads 2 a.m. when she wakes up, surrounded in the smell of rain, guitar wood and bitter sweet music and something so distinctively Nate. It made her feel safe and warm and at home, and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time, eight months to be exact. Snapping out of her daydream, she is able to hear the haunting sound of the piano coming from down the hall. She smiles slightly to herself, snuggling back into the sheets, she listens to the lulling sounds, he always did play so beautifully and with so much passion and emotion.

Before she knows it, she feels something wet travel down the side of her face, exhaling shakily, she can't help but think to herself how much she had missed this. The tears kept coming, leaving tell tale tracks down her face, she snuggled even deeper into the sheets. It was weird, they had both mutually agreed to end their relationship, so she couldn't understand why over the last eight months she couldn't seem to let him go. No guy ever compared to him. She turned her head to look out the floor to ceiling windows ( she must've forgotten to close the curtains), the snowstorm was still raging on, showing no sign of letting up, the night sky was clear though, so she could see the stars clearly.  
It was so beautiful, so exhilarating, the twinkling stars, the white blizzard and the sound of the piano.

Not being able to take anymore, she pushes the sheets off of her, swings her legs around to the side of the bed, she stands up with a sigh, feet sinking into the thick carpet. Walking towards the door she wipes her eyes. She opens the door and walks towards the living room. Coming to a stop in front of the very spacious living room, she stands in the doorway, and watches him sitting at the piano looking as cute as ever, so focused, so engrossed in his music, it made her fall in love with him all over again and again. She sighs remembering the nights they would stay up to write songs together at that exact same piano, song-writing that eventually turned into them kissing. She sighs shakily takes a deep breath and walks into the living room.

So what did y'all think ? Good/ Bad should I keep going ? Or should I discontinue ?

and let me know if it needs improvements.

Thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time it's just that I had to go on holidays with my parents ad there was no internet there and I was forced to go. So yeah please forgive me and read the story and tell me what you think, because I REALLY appreciate it.  
Thanks ;)

He hears her soft footsteps padding across the carpet towards him. He sneaks a quick glance at the clock on the wall, it reads 2 a.m. Life could be so bittersweet at times, 2a.m. it may seem so insignificant to most people, but to him . . . to them, it was a time that a lot of events in their lives seemed to circle around. The time he dropped her off after their first date and he kissed her in the doorway or the time they had their very first fight and now this. He had a feeling that her stay with him during this snowstorm will be something to add to their list of events.

Halfway across the room, she hesitates. Inhaling shakily, she wills herself to keep walking. No harm in just talking to him, right ? Queitly she sits down on the piano stool, right beside him. "It's good." She tells him queitly, fidgeting with her fingers. He smiles at her, that smile that cause her heart to flutter and butterflies to fly around her stomach."Really ? It's just something I've been messing around with."  
" Oh well it's still good."

A compfortable silence settles over them, she reaches out a shaky hand to touch the smooth ivory keys, but hesitates. He speaks up again, " You know, it took me a while before I could play this piano again. " She nods fully understanding what he means. This piano held so many memories significant to the both of them. " I know what you mean." The silence is back again and she knows they're both thinking of all those nights spent at this particular piano, making up countless melodies, talking and those phenomenal kisses, one that made her toes curl, her knees give out, and her whole body turn to mush.  
When she moved out they had both agreed that the piano should stay here in Nate's apartment. She always thought he might get rid of it but no he kept it and that made her so happy.

She feels warm, calloused fingers wrap around her wrist, he tugs her hand gently towards the piano and places her fingers on the keys. " Try it." He commands her gently, and she does. She starts off shakily but soon eases into it, her hands moving swiftly and fluidly, drawing out a melody from one of their 2 a.m. writing sessions. She feels him stiffen a little beside her and she knows that he recognises the tune.  
She removes her right hand, * hoping he'll join in, and he does and for a moment it feels like old times.

They finish the piece ending it perfectly, and she is left to fiddle with the hem of her (his) shirt. She yawns slightly and puts her head on his shoulder, intoxicated by his scent she and his warmth she is lulled to sleep.

* Caitlyn plays the left hand and Nate plays the right hand. It takes a lot of practise and you and your partner have to be in perfect sync. This symbolises the fact the Caityln and Nate are so perfect for each other.  
Cheesy I know but the only I can come up with sitting on a beach at 10 p.m.

Well what did you all think ? Please tell me I'm insecure about my writing and need advice to see if I 'm getting better so please review, Bad/ Good reviews I don't care.  
Thanks ;)  
Love, Peace & Chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating for so long, I've had writers block, and thank you soooooooooooo much for all of your reviews. :D :D :D

Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and review,

With a sigh, and a soft smile he scoops her up into his arms. She yawns slightly, and cuddles into him. He walks into the spare room, and lays her down on the bed, making sure to tuck her in, and without any hesitation, he kisses her on the cheek lightly. He heads out into the hallway and into his own room. He falls back onto the bed, pulls the blankets up over himself and falls asleep, tired out from the days events.

She wakes up to the smell of coffee. Getting out of bed she yawns and stretches. She makes her way down the hall and into the kitchen. " Oh, you're up, did I wake you ?" He asks. "No you didn't wake me, but um about last night ?. . . " "Yeah, you know I think it's best if we just forget about it." He tells her, ignoring the pain in his chest. At his response she feels her heart plummet and here she thought maybe they could work things out. " Yeah, it's probably for the best." She tells him, voice faltering a little. He notices this but doesn't mention anything. Akward silence. " So . . . breakfast ?" He asks. "Yeah, that'd be nice." They eat in silence, both thinking about the previous nights events.

Looking out the large windows, she notices that the snowstorm was still raging on, even stronger now. "Oh, wow." She breathes out. "Yeah, I know, beautiful isn't it ?" " Yeah, but I guess I'm stuck here for the time being." " I don't mind Caity, I really don't." "Thanks. Well I guess I'll go get changed and stuff." She gets up, puts her plate in the sink and walks towards the bedroom. After showering and changing, she starts to make her way towards the living room.

She stops by his open bedroom door, peering in, she sees that he's not inside. She walks in, and observes the room, it hasn't changed much, in fact it was the same, minus all her things. She walks over to his dresser and opens the drawer containing all his plaid and flannel shirts, hoping to take another one for herself. But as she opens the drawer she sees her gray scarf lying on top of all the shirts, welling up a little she makes her way over to the bed in a daze and flops down in it with a sigh. Minutes pass and she feels anger rise up in her, getting up and out off the bed the stomps over to the drawer, yanks the scarf out of it, and storms towards the living room where she can hear him playing piano.

Hearing her loud angry footsteps he stops playing and turns around right as she stops in front off him. "What the hell is this ?!" She asks him throwing the scarf angrily at him. He blushes slightly. " I uh . . . " he trails off. "You what ?! Huh Nate, you have no right to keep this, we both agreed to end it, so why are you still holding onto the past ?! " " Fine ! Then give me back my shirt." Now it was her turn to go red. "I uh . . ." " Or are you still stuck in the past ?" He mocks her. She was shaking with anger now. " You know what ?" She says looking him straight in the eye, " I'm not doing this with you." She storms off. " Congratulations, Caitlyn. I think you've found the world's thinnest argument." He shouts after her. He hears her door slam, hard. He turns around and sits back at the piano and begins taking his anger out on the keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you soooooooo much for all of your reviews they made me so happy. When I first started this story I didn't even think I'd get one review, so Thnak you so much everyone.

She had stayed in her room, the whole day, while he had spent his day taking his pain and frustration out on the piano keys. Now it was dark and both were in bed, wide awake, drowning in their thoughts, while the snow storm rages on. She stares up at the ceiling, maybe she had been wrong to react the way she had, after all she did have things of his. No, she kept things of his for different reasons, then again she didn't actually know his reasons. Ugh, staying with him had been a bad idea, it was making her rethink the decision they had made. Frustrated she turns on her side, closes her eyes tightly and tries desperately to fall asleep.  
He stares at the dark ceiling, thinking about why she had reacted the way she had, it wasn't like she didn't keep things of his, and he certainly hadn't reacted like that when he had seen that she was wearing his shirt. He had no idea why he had asked her to stay with him, and now he understood that it had been a bad idea, it was making him question their decision. With a frustrated sigh he turns onto his side and shuts his eye, hoping to force himself to sleep.

Two hours later and bthey are both still wide awake, still consumed in their thoughts. But this time he gets out of bed, makes his way out of his room and into the living room, towards the piano. Ten minutes later she hears him playing, a beautiful, melancholicly, haunting melody. With a sigh and a bitter smile she gets out of the warm, cosy, Nate smelling bed. Opening her door queitly, she makes her way towards the living room, all the while taking in the music.

This time she doesn't linger in the doorway, instead she walks straight in, a quick glance at the clock tells her that it's 2 a.m. , oh the irony of it all. Without any hesitation she sits down next to him. He stops playing almost inmediately. "I'm sorry." She tells him after a few minutes of silence. "It's ok, I guess I can see where you were coming from, and yeah maybe you're right I am stuck in the past, a little." "Yeah. Well so am I maybe, a little, it's just hard to let go. You know ? " I know, Caity, I guess three years was a long time." "Yeah." She agrees with him. Silence . . .

"You know there were times when I considered calling you up, and asking you to try again but I guess I just got scared of risking another goodbye." She tells him in a shaky voice, nervous to hear his response. "I know Caity, I felt the same way." "Yeah, Nate, I guess time just caught uo with us too fast." "Hm..." He replies absentmindedly. " I mean, it's not like . . . " he turns his body and kisses her, effectively silencing her. Without any thought she positions herself so that her back is against the piano. The kiss is slow at first, but as she arches her back, her elbows hit the keys softly, the pace speeds up. He nips gently at her lower lip with his teeth and she opens her mouth, without any hesitation. Their tongues dance together in perfect sync. She tastes sweet and cool and fizzy, and of long forgotten summers. The heat continues to grow rapidly between. She wraps his legs around his waist as his hands caress her back. He tastes bittersweet, intoxicating, complicated and like summer rain. Every touch sends electricity shooting through their bodies. She sighs in content, and he smiles into the kiss. She feels her body turn to mush, her toes curl and the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. How he did this to her with just a kiss . . . And then it hit her, they were kissing, this was wrong. She pulls away and he looks at her, confused. Slowly she disentangles her legs from his waist. His expression is a mix of hurt and confusion.

She sits back down on the stool, in a daze. She has no idea was to say or do. Sure maybe they could work things out and live happily ever after, but she knew better than that, life just wasn't that kind. He's still standing in front of her, those melted chocolate eyes staring at her intensely. " Now, what was that all about, Caity ?"

Wel how is it ? It's my first time writing any kind of kissing scene so please tell me how it was ?

Thank you.

Love, Peace & Chocolate,

Going Places.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I've been MIA for a while. But I have my reasons and the truth is well I alternate between living in LA and New York, so jet lag kinda catches you out. Anyways thank you all sooooooo much for all the reviews I feel so loved and appreciated, again I'm rambling so on with the story.**

_"Now, what was that all about, Caity ?"_

She looks at him, eyes swimming with confusion and regret. "I'm so sorry Nate, I can't." She whispers to him. "You can't do what ?" He questions, already knowing the answer. His calloused fingers trail her cheek, she removes his hand, gently yet forcefully. "I can't risk going into a relationship again, I'm happy now and I don't want to risk getting hurt again." He snorts, " You're honestly telling me that you're happy. I know you Caitlyn, and I can see that you're not happy." "Oh what do you know !" She snaps back, feeling her anger rise. " I know enough, to know that you still sleep in my shirt every night, that you have one ofmy pillows, that you still fall asleep to my songs and I know that you wake up at 2 a.m. every night. " He counters back, equally mad. "Oh, like you're any better." Her reply shocks him, a little. "Come again ?" He asks in disbelief. " Well my scarf for example, why hold onto it, and the 2 a.m. piano playing. Admit it Nate, you're just as bad as I am !" She's standing now, hands on her hips. " Yeah well at least I admit to what I do, all you do is bottle up and then explode." She opens her mouth to interrupt, but he cuts her off. "And the mixed signals ?" "What mixed signals ?!" "The ones you keep sending me, one minute you're kissing me like there's no tomorrow, the next you're pushing me away and barricading your heart." "You're delusional, AND technically you kissed me first." Woah, back up, how am I delusional ?" "Well . . . you keep talking about my "mixed signals and I know that you think we could work it out and . . . " He cuts her off there. " So you mean to tell me, that you never imagined that we would work things out ?" He questions her, eyes clouded with emotions. "It's different for me !" "How is it different ?" He asks exasperated. "It's just . . . Ugh" she sighs angrily. "Oh what a great arguement, Caity, exhaling." Sarcasm drips off of every word.

They're both queit, stating intensely at each other, willing for the other to make the first move. He can't help but think how besutiful she looks, drowning in an over-sized shirt (his of course), caramel colored hair wild, grey eyes hard and focused and the moonlight illuminating her flawless skin. She never failed to take his breath away. Another frustrated sigh of hers, brings him back out of his day-dream.

What comes out of her mouth next shocks him. With a bitter smile she says " I bet you never even loved me, I bet I was just another piece in your ever-changing chess game . . . "

**Ok, I know it's short, but it's really more of a filler chpater . Next chapter is all ready and typed and will be posted soon enough.**

**Thank you so much for your support everyone.**

**Love, Peace & Chocolate.**

**:D**

**-Going Places.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so this is the next part of the bittersweet melancholy, sad to say that this story will soon come to a close.

Thank you soooo much for all of your support, I never expected this much from my first story. So Thank you all again, so much.

And on with the story.

_"With a bitter smile she says, "I bet you never even loved me, I bet I was just another pawn in your ever changing chess game . . . "_

"Take that back." He tells her, shaking slightly with anger. "No." She tells him simply yet stubbornly. "Take it back, NOW, Caitlyn." "No, I won't, and you know why I won't, because it's true." He's so close to her now, so close that she can smell his bittersweet, musky scent. She tilts her head up to look him straight in the eye. Storm grey eyes meet chocolate brown. "Stop playing games Caitlyn, stop trying to build walls and stop making up excuses because you're scared." His voice is smooth, his heart however is beating at 100 miles per hour. She's forced back up against the wall, his hands are either side of her, effectively trapping her. He leans forward, and whispers into her ear. "I never stopped loving you." Electricity shoots up her spine, and goosebumps form all over her skin. "I . . . " she trails off as he leans closer and closer until he's kissing her for the second time that night, he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, as her legs wind tightly around his waist.

They're so close now, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. He pushes her further into the wall, as his teeth nip gently at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, when denied, he runs his rough, calloused fingers down her sides causing her to gasp, his tongue darts in and they battle for dominance. When air becomes a necessity, they both pull back reluctantly. Nate continues to leave trails of butterfly kisses all along her neck to her collarbone. She moans slightly at his actions. Her small hands fisted in his hair. "Oh . . . why do you do this to me ?" She mumbles softly. He smirks satisfied.

Her head is bowed slightly, resting in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Inhaling deeply, she lifts her head and looks at him, tears streaming silently down her face. He brushes them away. "Hey what is it ?" He looks so sincere, so concerned, so loving that it makes her heart wrench. "I'm so sorry I can't do this." "Why is it that you always run, when things start to move forward ?" "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared." "Well can't you at least try to move past it and look forward." "No. I can't, and you need to understand that Nate. Now let me go !" He lets her go, trying to memorize the feeling of having her so close. " Then why kiss back ? Why not push me away ?" She shrugs simply " I don't know, impulse I guess." "Make up your mind for once Caity, because I'm getting tired of guessing. " "I've made my mind up, you just don't listen to it."

She begins to stalk off, but he grabs her arm, forcing her to turn around and look hin directly in the eyes. "Let me go Nate, I have nothing left to say to you." Breaking away from his grip, she walks to her room and closes the door. Once she is safely inside, she sinks down onto the bed and breaks down, the crying exhausts her and before she knows it she falls asleep. Dreaming of curly hair, chocolate brown eyes ,calloused fingers, dizzying kisses and haunting piano melodies.  
He walks back to his room, tired, hurt and confused. He closes the door to his room softly and falls back on the bed, sleep coming quickly with dreams of stormy grey eyes, wild hair, piano music, searing kisses and a girl in an over sized shirt.

So how was it ?

There is more to come, but I'm sorta stuck on the next chapter.

Also please read ynabessa's stories she'es starting out and could really use some hep.

So please tell me what you thought of this chapter, whether it's through pm or review i don't care.

Love, Peace & Cocolate.

-Going Places


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I am so sorry I have been MIA for so long, but I've had a lot going on and then I went to Bora Bora and the internet connection there wasnt very good.

Also thank you so much for all of my reviewers, you are amzing and the thing that keeps this story fuelled, and on cruise control down the highway. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH !

6 a.m.

The apartment is quiet, blending well with the darkness outside. The storm has subsided, with just a few flakes, drifting down, seemingly dancing in the cold early morning breeze. They're both awake, lying queitly in separate rooms, thinking. She pushes the soft sheets off of her, and moves around the room swiftly to find her phone, checking her e-mails, she sees it, the one telling her that her flight had been rescheduled for 1 p.m. this day. This was it, her one-way ticket out, her chance to slip quietly out the door and never look back. She pads queitly around the room, picking up her things and and putting them back into her bag. She takes his shirt off, reluctantly ,and folds it neatly. She places it on the bed, along with a plaid shirt and a grey sweatshirt (all his of course).She looks around the room, and notices a legal-pad on the nightstand, using any eyeliner pencil she writes something, quickly, on the torn piece of paper, folds it neatly, edge to edge and places it on top of the clothes.

Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, she opens the door carefully and slowly-unsurely, makes her way down the hall. She stands outside his bedroom door, nervous. Taking a deep, ragged breath, she opens it and walks in. He's awake and he hears her soft footsteps, he chooses to be queit though, choosing to watch her every move, lazily. She makes her way across the room, cold feet sinking into the cosy, plush carpet, makes her way to the empty side of the bed (her side) and with barely any hesitation, she gets in under the warm, Nate smelling sheets. She curls into him, her cold body warming up. He turns himself to face her. "One last moment of weakness." She whispers to him. " Ah- huh." He hums in bitter-amused agreement. He wraps his strong arms around her small, trembling frame and with doing so, he drags her closer into him. Tears well up in her eyes, why did this feel so good, why did she need him so much. He feels the wet patch forming on his shirt, and lifts her chin up with a gentle force. His warm lips press against her cold ones, in a feather-light kiss. So gentle and loving, it makes her cry even harder. He kisses away every single tear and tightens his grip, pulling her so close and rocking her. Eventually the ragged sobs, subside to even breathing and the tears dry up only leaving traces of dry tracks on her pale face as she falls asleep, intoxicated by his smell and to the feel of light butterfly kisses on her neck. He doesn't fall asleep, right away, instead he chooses to remember the feeling of having her in his arms, her skin, her curls, the way she smelled, everything. His fingers ghosting gently over every inch of her. Eventually he falls asleep, still holding her tight.

8 a.m.

She opens her eyes, slowly, and surveys her surroundings. She turns to face him, he is still fast asleep, eyes closed peacefully and breathing even, his arm still wrapped securely around her waist. A ghost of a smile appears on her face, it dissapears quickly as she realizes the situation. With a down-hearted sigh, she removes his arm from her waist, gets out of the bed reluctantly and covers him back up, kisses him lightly and leaves the room, closing the door gently but firmly behind her, as if to reprimand herself from opening it ad going back in. She gets dressed, picks up her bags, looks around the apartment one last time, paying attention to every detail of the place that had once been home to rapidly to push away tears, she opens the door, tightens her scarf and leaves.

Minutes later, Nate wakes up, noticing the lack of warmth that the person next to him had emmitted. Throwing the sheets off his body, he gets off the bed, shivering slightly at the change of temperature. He walks around the apartment, confused, looking around for her. He heads into the room where she had been staying. The first thing he notices is that her bags are gone. Realization hits, and he falls back onto the neatly made bed. Of course she would leave, he was foolish to believe that maybe some way she would've stayed. Rolling over he notices the clothes and the note, confused he sits and opens the note. . .

- Goodbye,

Caitlyn Gellar.

Sad to say this story is starting to come to a close, but pleasedo tell me if you guys would want a sequel or maybe just an epilogue, or if I should just leave it.

Thanks and tell me what you think.

Love, Peace & Pumpkin Spice Lattes.


End file.
